


World's Worst (Best) Wingman

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, General Awkwardness, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Garth is hopeless in love, always has been. Lucifer, his best friend, is quite tired of it.





	World's Worst (Best) Wingman

“Go talk to him.”  
“No.”  
“Go talk to him.”  
“No.”  
“Fine, I’ll go talk to him.”  
“NO!”  
“Well, what do you want me to do, Garth? We’ve done four laps around this entire building, we’re starting to look suspicious.”  
“I want you to do nothing!”   
Luke ‘Lucifer’ Novak and Garth Fitzgerald IV _had_ , in fact, passed the same security guard four times now. All because Garth thought he was cute and couldn’t summon up the courage to talk to him. It was quite pathetic, really, so Lucifer naturally had to take it upon himself to help out.  
Garth was hopeless at love. Lucifer had known him since they were five years old, and if Garth ever had a relationship, it was because Lucifer helped him out every step of the way.  
Lucifer thought they’d grown out of it, but judging by the way Garth was fidgeting and blushing every time he looked at the security guard, Lucifer could see that they were not yet over it. There were worse things.  
“What, so you’re just gonna let that guy go? I haven’t seen you blush like this since we were in high school. Remember that exchange student, Mick Davies?” Lucifer prompted. Garth gained a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes.  
“He still haunts my dreams, sometimes.”  
“Right! And that was a really strong relationship. You can have that again. You just have to go talk to him!” Lucifer insisted.  
“What if I mess up?” Garth asked, nervously.  
“He’s stupid if he doesn’t like you. I’ll go kick his ass if he turns you down.” Lucifer said.  
“He’s a security guard.” Garth pointed out.  
“And I’m in police academy! Even match.” Lucifer gave Garth a toothy grin.  
“You’re the worst.”  
“Yeah, but I’m _your_ worst.”   
Garth grumbled a little more, before walking over to the security guard. Lucifer waited a few seconds before creeping over to listen in. If he couldn’t eavesdrop on his best friend’s conversation with a cute security guard, than really, what kind of world were they living in?  
Lucifer had been in this position more times than he could count. Garth needed someone to listen in and save himself from putting his foot in his mouth. Save that for the actual dating process.   
Lucifer remembered as early as ten years old waiting behind a locker while Garth gave a valentine to Hannah Novak, teaching him how to tie a tie (a skill Lucifer had learned from his older brother, Michael) for their middle school dance where he went with Becky Rosen, later comforting him when Becky just used Garth to get closer to Sam (Garth’s brother), waiting for anyone to pick on Garth for liking guys when he asked out Gavin MacLeod in freshman year of high school. Resisting the urge to kill Ruby Cortese for manipulating Garth for months in college, once again to get closer to Sam.   
Garth had always had bad luck in love. And Lucifer couldn’t stand it. The only good relationship Garth had ever had was with Mick Davies, the kind and charming British student who won Garth’s heart in high school. Lucifer thought they’d go the distance, the classic story of high school sweethearts. But Mick got into a car accident and…didn’t make it.  
For some reason, Lucifer had hope for this security guard. With all the times they’d walked by, he’d noticed some things. A little girl gifting him a dandelion that he still had in his pocket, helping a gaggle of old ladies with their bags, and an altogether wonderful attitude.  
Lucifer turned on his ears and listened closely.  
“So, um…hi. You probably saw me and my friend walking around a few times.” Garth started out. Weak start, but he could recover. Especially with Lucifer’s guidance.   
“Yeah, I noticed. Didn’t mind so much, though.” The guard said in a thick southern drawl. If Garth hadn’t already been making a move, Lucifer would’ve asked the guy out. It was damn irresistible. “Did you have something you needed?”  
“Ah, um…I, well, we…” Garth was flailing. Lucifer stepped in.  
“Hi, my name’s Luke, I’m his best friend. His name is Garth, by the way. We walked around the entire mall four times because he thinks you’re cute and wanted to ogle you without raising too many eyebrows, which he did anyways.” Lucifer cut to the heart of the matter.  
“Luci.” Garth warned, but Lucifer smacked a hand over his mouth. It was for his own good  
“Anyways, he wants to ask you out for coffee where he will get the most godawful sugary concoction after attempting to look cool by getting black, or maybe to a horror movie where he will start crying within the first twenty minutes. Would you like to go out on a date with him, Mr. Security Guard?”  
In the harsh fluorescents of the mall, every speck of redness on Garth’s face was visible, and he looked ready to either run away, start hitting Lucifer, or break down crying. Lucifer couldn’t predict which, and with Garth, any was possible.  
“My name is Benny. And I would love to go out on a date with you, Garth.” Benny addressed Garth. Lucifer released his hold on his friend.  
“Good luck!” He whispered, before nearly skipping away. He had a very good feeling about Benny. Even after that long tirade, he still wanted to go out on a date with Garth.  
Five minutes later, Garth joined Lucifer across the way with a dopey smile on his face.   
“Well?” Lucifer asked, expectantly.  
“If I ever have questions about my love life, I’m asking you.” Garth replied, giving Lucifer all the answers he needed. Lucifer slung an arm around Garth’s shoulder and together, they walked out of the mall.


End file.
